The Secret Life of Naruto Namikaze
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: Naruto a college student has an embarrasing secret that he would never tell anyone, unfortunately for him his new room-mate Sasuke finds out his secret and uses it to blackmail him. SasuNaru Yaoi, rated T for now, Lemons in the future. AU


**The Secret Life of Naruto Namikaze**

_This is my first ever Yaoi fic, I'm not particularly a massive fan of Yaoi, but I have done a lot of fics and the only element I am yet to incorporate is Yaoi, so I thought heck why not give it a go._

_The story revolves around Naruto a student at Konoha University, one day he gets a room-mate one Sasuke Uchiha who is a well known Male Model, it seems to be going well until Naruto's habit kicks in and Sasuke witnesses it and subsequently blackmails the sexually confused boy into doing his bidding, what will become of this? Who knows but I think love is in the air._

_Finally I altered a bit of Naruto's appearance, trust me I have a reason for it._

**My Room-mate, My Secret**

I'm Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze who is known as the world's greatest model, well at least by his most rabid fans. So as his son people would expect me to take after him who is by most people's standards the ideological 'perfect man' with his good looks, kind nature and personality that just screams 'Manly', it's sad to admit this but I don't fit many of those descriptions.

When I look at myself in the mirror I don't see a man whose very presence causes women to stop what they are doing just to stare. No I see a person who can't even flirt with a woman, I don't know why this is, but it might be down to being shy, to be honest I don't think about it too much.

Despite this most of my friends are girls, this is because I find them easier converse with as long as I don't attempt to pass the boundary known as friendship, passed that boundary everything starts to fall apart since it feels as if all my 'romantic words' are forced and that they have no real feeling behind them, so if I want to simplify this, I am a 18 year old virgin who hasn't even kissed someone before, it makes me feel rather inadequate to be honest.

Now onto my main problem, due to having so many friends of the opposite sex, I tend to be seen as effeminate, which I cannot argue with, after all my darkest secret would cause anyone to assume the wrong idea about me. It all started as a bet gone wrong and now it has become a habit, no that's wrong, its near enough an addiction, an addiction what I have to get over, especially since I am getting a room-mate today, because if they see my secret I feel as if my life would be over.

So that's all I have to say about myself, come to think about it I think it's about time to wake-up now.

_(Scene Change) _

The blonde haired young adult awoke from his re-occurring dream groggily, groaning angrily, this had been the tenth consecutive day that he had woken up before his alarm clock. He wasn't always such a early-bird but since he received the news that he was getting a room-mate he started to become strangely nervous, prompting him to have a dream where he belittled himself, as if imagining what his room-mate would think when they met.

"Today's the big day" Naruto mumbled, his eyes still shut as he was trying to will himself back to sleep, when it became apparent that he was failing he opened his eyes to stare at the dull white ceiling. "I really should change the colour, so boring" he said with a little more enthusiasm in his voice before turning to the alarm clock eyeing the time with much interest, "any second now" Naruto commented before turning his attention back to the ceiling.

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep* the alarm clock screamed, instigating another groan from the blonde, *Beep, Beep, Beep* "fine, fine I'll get up" Naruto told the alarm clock, silencing it with one quick slap of the off button, and with a deep sigh, Naruto hoisted himself off the bed and set off towards the bathroom, stumbling occasionally from a mixture of tiredness and his own clumsiness. Thankfully he managed to stay upright; it would have ruined his morning to fall on his face, like it did only three days ago.

Upon entering the bathroom he was met with a cold chill which started at his bare feet and quickly enveloped his entire body as he removed his nightwear, he was now butt naked in the freezing cold bathroom, but instead of hastily jumping for the shower for a source of warmth he admired his looks in the mirror which hung above the sink.

"The one thing I can be proud of is my looks" Naruto commented, feeling slightly guilty for the obvious display of self admiration. He sighed before continuing "My blonde hair" he said in a gentle tone as he stroked his long hair softly, "I should get it cut like dad's, I'm starting to look too much like mom, and an exact copy of Naru".

With that out of the way he turned on his heel and entered the shower cubicle turning the tap instantaneously causing a freezing cold jet of water to splash his already cold skin, "Shit, cold, argh" he cursed as he desperately tried to avoid the cold water until it would warm up.

"At least it's Saturday, that's something good I suppose" he said optimistically as he returned to the now hot water. "Ah much better" he commented as he grabbed the soap rubbing it over his toned body, giving off the thin, athletic look.

After finishing with the cleaning his body he started on his hair, making sure to condition it correctly "It's things like this that make people think the wrong way about me" Naruto said in an emotionless tone, "Is there anything wrong with me wanting to condition my god damn hair" he complained to himself.

Once he was done he turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around his lower half and returned to his room feeling much more refreshed than before, before doing anything else he quickly glanced to his alarm "10am, I was told my room-mate would arrive at 1pm so I have three hours to kill" he told himself, "more than enough time" he said with a big grin on his face.

_(Scene Change) _

The next hour went by in a blur as Naruto tended to his hair and the presentation of the simple apartment, making sure the living room was in a decent state and that the dishes clean and out of the sink where he usually kept them, he didn't want to look too much like a slob after all.

"All done" Naruto said whilst smiling, this smile didn't last long when the thought of his other chore entered his mind, "Might as well get that out the way" he said in a depressed voice as he went back to his wardrobe.

"I shouldn't be upset about this, it's not right for a man to feel bad about this!" he said with new found determination pulling a cardboard box out of the wardrobe before closing it getting a view of his reflection in the mirror which scaled the entire door of the wardrobe which caused him to stop and stare. _"Oh great I get men's heads to turn" _he joked sadly as he examined himself.

Staring back at him was a man who was relatively small for his age, he had long blonde hair that just went passed his shoulder blades and a body shape that whilst not being feminine didn't look particularly masculine, the man had relatively thin arms and his legs weren't particularly better. The man wore a white and orange polo and black tight three quarters, finally he wore some sandals.

"Great if someone looked at me from behind they'd think I was a chick" he complained as he lifted the cardboard box and began carrying it to the front door before placing it at the entrance for brief moment as he unlocked the door and in a similar fashion picked the box up and placed it outside before locking the door behind him.

As he stepped outside he was met by the morning sun, just as he had anticipated, that's why he wore sandals after all. "Ok just got to call Naru to inform her that I'm returning her stuff" he said as he walked down the hallway, which was actually a wooden balcony, kind of like what you would see at a holiday resort.

On that train of thought he began to awkwardly shift through his pockets for his I-phone as he tried to balance the box in one arm, unfortunately for him it ended terribly. Naruto who wasn't concentrating ended up completely forgetting that he was on the second floor despite living in the apartment for three months, falling straight down the steps, luckily for him the box broke his fall however not without one of the contents falling out of the box and onto the grass which lay directly in front of him.

"Ouch" he moaned lightly keeping his face against the floor, completely oblivious that something had fallen out of the box. A person who had seen the incident shouted out from afar.

"You alright _miss?" _causing Naruto to blush in anger, but not reply. The slightly concerned young adult began to approach when Naruto didn't reply to him. "Is this yours?" the man asked placing the item in front of Naruto's crouched form.

Without lifting his head too high, Naruto examined the item began to panic, and retreated his head back to its position then putting on the most feminine voice he could replied, "Yes could you leave it there I'm rather embarrassed".

Luckily for Naruto the man hadn't done any inspection on him to figure out his real gender, or noticed his fake voice, or perhaps the man was just faking his ignorance, then a light chuckle from the man was heard, which caused Naruto's heart to beat so fast that he swore it was trying to break out of his chest. "Ok, but are you able to walk?" the man asked, voice laced with concern.

Naruto nodded his head, which seemed to satisfy the man enough, but Naruto refused to move until he heard a car pull away, and when the coast was clear he lifted his head placed the item back inside the nearly crushed box and sighed in relief, "Phew that was a close one, now to call Naru." He said as he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

_(Scene Change) _

A light chuckle was heard from the backseat, peaking the drivers interest, "What is it sir, it's rare for you to show your emotions so openly." The old driver asked making sure his tone was respectful.

"Nothing really, just a rather amusing sight." The black haired passenger replied, a slight tinge of amusement in his words.

"Must have been quite the sight to force such a reaction from you sir" the driver replied as he kept his eyes on the road, "but why did you tell me to drive away, It was the correct apartment complex, wasn't it?" the old driver asked sounding slightly panicked.

The man leaned his elbow against the window and rested his head on his open palm, "It was quite the sight for sure, what an amusing young man" he said in little more than a whisper, "and to answer your question, it was the correct complex, I just wanted something to eat" he lied.

"Ah okay then sir, where would you like me to stop?" The man replied.

"You decide." The younger man replied instantly.

"Right away sir."

_(Scene Change) _

"God damn it Naru answer your phone!" Naruto complained as he placed the cardboard box in the backseat of his car, slamming the door when the same old answering machine message spoke back to him. "I guess I'll take my chances." Naruto told himself as he got into the driver's seat, as he turned the key he said "She's probably sleeping anyway" and with that he set off for Naru's apartment.

_(Scene Change) _

The drive was rather uneventful, despite the relatively short distance between their individual accommodations the drive took twenty minutes due to the chaotic traffic; it was just another thing on the long list of irritations that Naruto had encountered since he woke up.

In no particular rush Naruto climbed out the door, and retrieved the contents from the backseat, "I just hope her apartment is clean, last time it had the weirdest smell" he said as he locked the car doors.

With that done, Naruto strode over to the door of her apartment which was located on the third floor, this time Naruto was more careful of where he was walking, meaning no more unfortunate accidents. When he finally reached the door he heard a ringing noise, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that it was the alarm clock again.

"No point in knocking, she's probably out cold" Naruto groaned as he shuffled through his pockets, "this is where the spare key that she 'gave' me comes in handy" he said as he slipped the key into the lock and with one small twist of the key and a satisfied click by the lock, Naruto opened the door not even shouting out to alert anyone of his presence.

"Ugh" Naruto complained as he brought a hand to his nose trying to block of the smell, "There it is again" he commented as he placed the box at the door "maybe I should just leave it here" Naruto said as his eyes started to water, but after a small internal argument he decided he had a duty to wake the sleeping girl, otherwise she'd be out cold all day.

So reluctantly, Naruto made his way through the apartment, which to his surprise was clean, but the smell still remained, he had no idea what it was, nor did he want to know. "OI NARU GET UP" Naruto shouted when he was in the living room, but got no reply. "I SAID GET UP" Naruto shouted once again but received no reply, "FINE I'M COMING IN" Naruto shouted as he opened the girls bedroom door.

Inside a girl with identical looks to Naruto was sprawled across a bed, her alarm clock screeched but it still didn't wake her causing Naruto to sigh, "Why do you have one if it isn't going to work?" Naruto asked her unconscious form who was currently hugging her pillow between her breasts.

However, despite his anger, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sleeping twin, because despite their massive difference in terms of personality, they shared a bond which was irreplaceable. So with much displeasure Naruto turned off the alarm clock, walked out of the room and headed straight to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water before returning to the room.

Naruto then approached the bedside and whispered into Naru's ear, "Sis, if you don't wake up right now, this water is going directly over you" and as if he performed some form of magic, the girls eyes opened immediately.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" the girl screamed causing Naruto to laugh.

"Too bad" Naruto said as he poured the water over her anyway, in response the girl screamed angrily, flailing her legs, one of these hit Naruto directly in the stomach, winding him.

"You little shit!" Naru started, rolling over to see Naruto bent over cursing whilst gasping for air, the sight was rather amusing to the girl. "Don't you find it embarrassing that I can cause you so much pain little brother" she mocked.

"Little… Brother… shut up, we were like a few minutes apart" Naruto wheezed, but the girl was having none of it, instead she just laughed at her brother.

"I'm still the older one so treat me with respect" she replied, sounding slightly proud of her older age, which never ceased to amaze her twin.

"I thought women always lied about their age?" Naruto stupidly replied, it wasn't the fact that he wasn't witty, it was the fact that Naru was rather expressive with her anger, so in response Naruto got a clean kick to the face, this time it wasn't as powerful but it still hurt. "Damn lesbian." Naruto grunted.

"And you can talk?" she said in an accusing tone, "when was the last time you were with a girl?" Naru asked causing Naruto to blush in embarrassment, "So don't get me started Naruto I'm not in the mood."

"Fine, fine" Naruto replied, nursing his injuries in the process. Then hoping to defuse the situation he asked "rough night?"

"You're telling me, god my head feels like shit" she cursed "I can't even remember how I got home last night" she said honestly as she sat up, "Argh fuck" she cursed again before turning to Naruto. "What are you doing here anyway bro, aint you getting a room-mate today?"

"Just returning… what I borrowed" he said causing Naru to laugh, "W-what's so funny?" he asked worriedly.

"Ah it's nothing, it's just I didn't think I'd ever see them again" she admitted before continuing, "but on that matter, why would you wanna get rid of them anyway, embarrassed that your room-mate may find out?" she teased.

"S-shut up it's your fault I became interested in them anyway!" Naruto screamed back at his sister who was openly laughing at her brother's plight.

"You accepted that bet and besides you could have just stopped when the week was over" before continuing she grinned. "Or maybe you secretly enjoyed it" she suggested whilst laughing, but when her brother began to turn beet red she suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"I kind of did" the extremely embarrassed boy admitted, but this time his sister didn't laugh at him, she was surprised that he admitted it. "I actually got compliments for it" he finished, causing his sister to gawk slightly.

"Ohhhkay, awkward" she said in an overdramatic voice, "Just keep them" she continued, "If your room-mate finds out and laughs, I'll beat him up!" she said enthusiastically, clutching her head painfully, "Damn hangover" she groaned.

"NO I DON'T WANT THEM" Naruto shouted, trying his best to protest.

"Aww, but don't you love all the compliments about how feminine you look, after all I did make you post pictures" she said in proud voice.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Naruto you're keeping them, I have spoken, so don't make me kick your ass" she told her brother who visibly paled from the threat, "Now get out and make me something to eat please, I'll get dressed and get rid of that smell." she said, this time in a softer voice, Naruto just nodded in agreement and left the room.

"Why do I have to have such a cute twin?" the girl sighed before rolling over "another five minutes shouldn't hurt" she said before drifting back to sleep.

_(Scene Change) _

Naruto was currently cooking some bacon and eggs silently as he thought of what to do next. "I could just leave them at the door like originally planned." He thought but then a feeling of despair washed over him, "she wasn't lying, she'd kick my ass, it's embarrassing but she really would."

"What am I going to do?" Naruto shouted loudly as his sister entered the living room wearing some sweats and a hoodie, _"Oh shit she heard." _

"Still trying to think of how to get out of keeping them Naruto?" she asked as she stretched her body, deeming the silence as a yes she continued, "Just so you know lil bro, you will definitely keep them, besides you look better in skirts than I do" she joked.

"I do not!" Naruto protested weakly.

"Aww how cute, don't have a temper tantrum dear" she mocked, gaining a weird sense of satisfaction from his displeasure.

"I am not having a tantrum!" Naruto shouted angrily as he slammed a plate with the food on directly in front of his sister. "You made me wear your clothes I didn't do it willingly" he protested weakly and when he saw the smirk on his twin's face he just gave up, "just eat your food slob".

"I am not a slob" Naru complained, making Naruto grin and just like Naruto had done prior, Naru shut up, but Naruto wasn't having any of it.

"The smell earlier said otherwise" he replied with a smile causing Naru's eye to twitch, but she was too engrossed in her food to hit out at Naruto.

_(Scene Change) _

The rest of breakfast continued in a similar fashion, the twins sent insults back and forth between each other, most people would think they hated each other, but to them it was how they showed affection, in a weird way.

"So what are you going to do today?" Naruto asked his sister who groaned at his question.

"Nothing, my head is killing me, to be honest I don't think I'll be okay until tomorrow at this rate."

"Oh really, well I guess I'll tell Hinata that you aren't free then, fine by me" Naruto chimed, smiling brightly at the look of absolute shock on Naru's face.

"On second thought, I think I'm fine now, can you tell her I'm free?" Naru said enthusiastically as if the hangover miraculously disappeared.

"Are you sure, I don't want my older sister getting hurt" Naruto replied, trying to mask a laugh that was forming in his throat.

"Yes, I'm fine!"

"Well there's a small problem" Naruto started, this time letting a few chuckles leave his mouth, "I lied Hinata didn't call at all" and that's when Naruto was with a powerful kick to the stomach winding him again, but it didn't quell his amusement.

"Little prick" Naru spat angrily.

"Lesbian" Naruto wheezed.

"Naruto what did I say about that?" Naru warned but Naruto began to laugh through the pain.

"Well you do have a crush on Hinata!" Naruto replied and when his sister didn't shout anything back he knew he had won, finally.

"Just shut up okay Naruto" Naru asked and Naruto nodded silently as he looked over at a nearby clock.

"Oh shit" Naruto cursed catching his sisters attention, Naruto quickly eased her fears by saying "I have to be back at the apartment when my room-mate shows up that's all" at that Naru visibly relaxed.

"Well you better get going then, don't forget the clothes" Naru shouted out with a large smirk on her face, at this point Naruto just gave up and waved her goodbye.

"Cya sis"

"You too"

_(Scene Change) _

The ride back was as uneventful as always, once he was parked, Naruto pulled the box out of his back seat, closed the doors then locked them, sighing to himself. "How does she always do that to me?" Naruto questioned, but quickly shrugged it off.

This time there was no complications on the stairs, much to Naruto's delight. Once up the wooden stairs Naruto rushed his door, determined to hide the box before his room-mate showed up, he was pretty confident he could keep it hidden, smiling at his own plan Naruto opened the door only to hear a voice greet him.

"Oh you must be my new room-mate" the man started, not even looking away from the t.v. but when he heard a loud thump he turned to the door, where his apathetic look was replaced by a sly grin.

"Y-you from earlier" Naruto stuttered in disbelief.

Smiling the man stood up, to make eye contact with the startled blonde, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he started, smiling at Naruto's slacked jaw when his name was spoken, "I'm your new room-mate and before you ask the landlady let me in" when Naruto didn't reply another smile graced the man's face, "but in your case, you can call me master."

* * *

_Ok boring chapter, I am planning this to be a long fiction, and yes Naruto has a twin called Naru, so both Yaoi and a little Yuri, I see there being two main pairings, I think you can guess them._

_I gave Naruto a more feminine appearance, my reasons will become more apparent later on,_

_I hope you enjoyed it, as this was my first attempt at Yaoi._

_Finally if anyone would like to Beta this fiction please ask._

_Reviews are appreciated,_

_Fate xx_


End file.
